Romanian Nights
by mrsgee15
Summary: A magical story of love and evil based on the Disney movie Aladdin. OC's used. Minor language.


A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story I've published on FF, and I think anyone who reads this should know- I tend to write stories with my OC's more than with canon characters. Yes, I know, people don't like that. But it's just what I do, I'm sorry.

This story is my Hetalia spin on Aladdin. I'll tell you who'll be who at the bottom if you care to read.

Emilian in this story is a character of mine- he's Bucharest in the Hetalia world, AKA the capital of Romania. He is the Jafar of this story, so you'll see him a lot. Enjoy chapter one!

Reviews are loved, but please refrain from flames, please and thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the movie Aladdin at all.

* * *

><p>The forest was dark around this time of day, dusk just falling over the beautiful green lands. A figure moved silently through the space, footsteps crinkling on the ground as leaves were crushed beneath his shoes. Dark hazel eyes looked out through the trees, surveying for any sign of movement. There was none. He continued without any more hesitation. No one was following him, this he was now sure of. The silence of the woods, save for his footsteps and harsh breathing, all was quiet.<p>

A bird was perched on his shoulder, looking around curiously as if watching out for someone else. It's appearance was interesting- it looked as though it had large, bushy eyebrows that were constantly narrowed. But it was very colourful, the only decorative thing on the man. All else was a dark, flowing cloak that hid all but his face. But he was moving so quickly, at a glance he seemed as if he were just a shadow.

The near-silence was broken when the parrot gave a loud squawk, alerting the man to someone's presence. He turned to see what was going on only to find that there was someone directly behind him, no less than a foot away. The man jumped a bit in surprise, causing the hood to fall from his head, then glared at the larger man, messy dark brown hair falling into his eyes just slightly. He huffed softly, pushing his hair back into place with a glare.

"Ivan, you said you would alert me to when you would appear."

The taller man smiled innocently, shining purple eyes gazing at the brunette. "I did not say that, Emilian. I may have implied it, but promises exist no more in this world, da?" He smiled a bit wider, and Emilian felt the area get a bit colder. He shivered.

"Alright, alright. But forget this. Do you have the key to the cave?" He didn't want any nonsense right now. If the man did not have what he wished for, then he was useless. Ivan smiled again and nodded a bit, one of his large hands digging into the pocket of his coat. Emilian crossed his arms impatiently, but kept quiet. He knew it would do no good to complain now.

After a moment, Ivan pulled two small, shining things out of his pocket and pushed both of them into Emilian's eager, outstretched hands. The smaller man grinned widely, his smile seeming almost sadistic with evil glee. "Yes, this is perfect…" He held up the two pieces. Both were symmetrical- opposite sides of a bat. Pure gold, as well, with a dark jewel for the eyes. The ends that were to snap together almost seemed to be pulling to each other, as if there was a magnetic pull on them.

Emilian allowed the two pieces to clip together, forming the small golden bat. He was shocked when it rose from his hands, looking like it became a real bat. Only, y'know, golden. It darted away from him, zooming between the trees. It was almost invisible, but Emilian kept his eyes on it. "Go, you idiot!" he yelled at the bird. The parrot squawked and flew after the bat, able to see it with sharp eyes despite the leaves that tried to halt it.

Emilian ran through the trees, pushing them out of his way. He wasn't worried about losing it any longer- as long as the bird followed it he would know where it went. He wasn't sure how long he ran- maybe ten minutes, maybe half an hour. But when he finally stopped, he was standing before a very large cliff wall that seemed to go straight up forever. The golden bat was flitting in front of it, and Emilian watched it as it stopped, settling against the stone. He nearly fell backwards when the whole wall began to glow. The light burned his eyes and he covered his face with his sleeves, knowing powerful magic was at work. He heard the loud shriek of his bird as it landed on his shoulder again, also trying to hide from the light.

The light ended suddenly, and Emilian looked up. There was no longer a giant stone wall- there was now a large cave opening. But it was shaped in a way that it looked like the head of a lynx, it's mouth wide open and waiting. Emilian did not step any closer, he just looked inside and saw steps leading down. He could also see the faint glow of something inside- something incredible.

"I've found it…" he spoke softly, his voice seeming to tremble slightly. His grin grew. "I've finally found it!" He cheered, but his celebration was cut short by a loud, deep voice that echoed from the cave.

"You dare disturb me?" The lynx moved with the words, as if talking. Emilian's eyes widened in shock, halting his movement. He could hear someone stepping up behind him- he assumed it was Ivan and remained quiet. "Fine. You must exclaim who you are or I refuse to open again."

Emilian did not want this at all. "It is I, Emilian, highest servant in loyalty of King Alexadru."

The lynx did not seem impressed as most would be. "Only one may enter- he is not you."

Emilian took a slow step back, finding himself next to Ivan. He looked at the taller man. "Well, go on then." Ivan looked at him as if he were a complete fool and not the King's most loyal subject.

"What do you take me for? I am not going in there."

"You will, or I will not pay you. You know what I want- touch nothing else."

Ivan knew then that he was beat. He needed that money, he had to help Natalya and Katyusha more than he had been lately. He sighed softly, but took several steps towards the lynx. The large stone head seemed to sigh in annoyance, but only Emilian noticed this. Ivan moved up to the head, looking inside warily. "This does not seem safe…"

"I said go!" Emilian shot back, his voice adding a hiss to it. The bird on his shoulder squawked before whispering in his Master's ear.

"Are you sure you want to send this idiot in for you? He doesn't seem to be a very smart choice." There was a British accent laced in its voice, and Emilian stroked the bird's head with a smile.

"Arthur, my friend, does it matter? It is not us, so we are safe."

Ivan took a step onto the first stair of the lynx's mouth with a wince, almost scared. All was quiet and tense for a moment. Ivan swallowed the fear inside of his and stepped down once more. Again, all was silent. Emilian looked at him closely, just as worked up as the taller man. The lynx still did not move. Ivan took one more careful step, now getting less afraid-

There was an almighty roar and the great stone lynx slammed its jaw down on the man as he let out a scream of fright. Emilian fell to the ground by the sudden rush of wind, wrapping his cloak around his own head and Arthur, the noise deafening for several long moments. It seemed endless to Emilian. He never opened his eyes in this case- his care for Ivan was long gone. Arthur was squawking loudly, and Emilian clamped his hand around the bird's beak, silencing him easily. They lay still.

When it was silent again, Emilian raised the cloak away from his eyes, shaking slightly in anticipation. What he was met with made his heart stop for a moment- the stone wall was back. There was nothing there anymore indicating that the lynx had once existed. The two pieces of the golden bat lie on the ground, separate again. Arthur flew over and picked up the two pieces in his claws, shaking out his feathers a bit. "Well that was completely pointless."

"No, it wasn't…" Emilian shot back, rising to his feet and holding his hand out. Arthur flew back and dropped the two pieces back into his hands. The man looked at them silently for a moment before dropping them in his pocket and turning abruptly, heading back through the woods.

"Let's go back to the castle. We simply have to find who this one person to enter is."

* * *

><p>AN: Now for who'll be who.

Aladdin- Scotland (Yes, I know.) or Lain.

Jasmine- Transylvania (Another one of my OC's) or Helena.

Genie(s): I'm making both of the Ireland's the Genie, because in my world they're twins. North Ireland and Republic of Ireland, AKA William and Oscar.

Abu- Romano. Yes, I went there. He'll be Lovino, still.

Sultan- Romania, duh, AKA Alexadru. He was mentioned.

The carpet will be named after Wales, so Daniel.

The guards are the German family.

I don't think America or France or those people will come into the story... unless I can find a place for them. Suggestions are accepted, me lovelies.

I'll shut up now. Again, reviews get cyber cookies. LOVES~


End file.
